Not Your EveryDay Girl
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: PG-13 just for saftey. Summer, through the ages, with Cohen at her side. She just doesn't know it. REVIEW and you'll get more chaps! Read! :D
1. Not Your EveryDay Girl

_This is gunna be my newest one shot. Well, not really a one shot. I'll explain. Its gunna start with them being younger, and then if you guys like this, Im gunna make somemore chapters and make them older in progression. Either a multichap or fullchap, if u guys like it. Hope you guys like it, its sort of like a Christmas Eve Eve present? Haha. okay. Here goes.._

Not Your Every-day Girl

**13 year old Summer Roberts ran up the steps of her best-friends house and waved to the limo driver, telling him he could leave her be. He honked twice and drove away, leaving Summer on the steps in an A-line scoop neck dress that was _so_ not designer. Why? Daddy Roberts didn't think she was old enough to take care of such things. **

**Summer was mucho pissed at Daddy, saying she was the only one going into highschool without a Louis Vuitton clutch and that new black and silver Jimmy Choo's. So here she was at Coops standing in her less then perfect party dress, freezing her ass off, in late October, waiting for _someone_ to answer the door. **

**Two minutes later, and Summer was still standing on the Coopers portch, tapping her foot. She rang the doorbell again, looking up at the windows. No lights were on, but all 4 cars were in the driveway, telling her that someone _must_ be home. She really wished that Daddy Roberts had gotten her the cellphone she'd asked for, but he said she'd never use it. Well, guess what Daddy? She needs it now.**

**Summer decided to give up, that they must be gone somewhere, maybe they'd walked to the beach, or Julie Cooper had dragged Marissa off with her to work-out.**

**Summer stompted off the the portch and down the steps, racing over to the only other house she knew on this street - The Cohens.**

**She rang the doorbell and pushed a curly raven lock out of her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. She saw someone coming to the door, and as they opened it Summer let a sigh of relief. It was her favourite Cohen.**

**"Summer, darling, how are you?"**

**"I'm okay, , how are you?"**

**"Fabulous. Come in, sweety."**

**"Thanks, "**

**"Please call me Kirsten, I feel so old when people call me Mrs. Cohen." Kirsten said, walking into the living room, where her son was perched on the couch arm moving back and forth quickly with a Playstation remote in his hand. **

**"Thats because you _are_ old Mom." He said sharply.**

**"No she's not. Shes like, 26."**

**"That would mean she had me at 13, genius."**

**"Seth, be quiet, don't talk to her like that."**

**"I always talk to Marissa like that."**

**"Well Im _not_ Marissa. _Genius._"**

**Seth turned away from the television for a split-second to see a beautiful Summer Roberts standing with her arms crossed in his living room.**

**"_Anyways_ speaking of Marissa-" Summer said, turning back to Kirsten. "- I was supposed to be going over there for her party -" Summer stopped again, waving her arms up and down her body, showing her dress "- but no one answered the door. Could I use your phone?"**

**"Ofcorse sweety. Would you like anything to eat or drink? Want me to make you some eggs?"**

**"I'd love some. Thanks." Summer said, smiling as she picked up the cordless phone on the couch. She punched in 7 numbers and waiting as 7 rings passed and no one answered the phone. Summer sighed and hung up then phone, just as kirsten brought out a big plate of scrammbled eggs. **

**"No answer huh? Oh well. Ill try the internet okay?"**

**"Thanks."**

**Kirsten walked up the stairs, and Seth turned to her. "If my mom made those, you wont want to eat them."**

**Summer grunted in a way that seemed too non-valley for her and said something that surprised them both.**

**"It seems like you don't like your own Mother. You should learn to respect her before you lose her."**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing.." Summer muttered, taking a bite of her eggs and getting nothing but crunch. "Mmm these are pretty good. What does she put in them that are so crunchy?"**

**"Oh. That, that would be egg shell."**

**"Haha. Your kidding, right?" Summer said, taking another bite.**

**"No. Im dead serious." **

**Summer looked over to his face, and he looked it - dead serious. She handed the plate over to him, and he took it into the kitchen, and emptied it into the garbage.**

**"Summer, sweety." Kirsten called from upstairs. "The Coopers just pulled in. They were in a limo!"**

**"Thanks!" Summer yelled back. "For everything. 'Bye!"**

**Summer closed the door behind her, just as Seth came out of the kitchen carrying a pint of Phish Food and two spoons. She looked out the window to see Summer talking to Marissa, throwing her head back in laughter and then an all-too-loud ''Ew!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_All right. So is that it, or should I keep going? I hope you guys liked it!_


	2. Vicompte & Christine

_Omigod! I got alot of reviews (for my standards anyways, haha) and so I got REALLY (;)) happy! I will try to make the 13 years a bit longer, this chapter and maybe the next one, and then onto 14! I'm not sure if I want to stay at 16 or 17 when I get there, or maybe I should go onto the College years? But, Ohwell, Im a few years away from that yet. Anyways, please review this chapter (it makes me update faster!) and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first chapter._

Kaptiel Zwei (thats Chapter Two for all you non-speaking-german people!)

Marissa Cooper was laying down on her bed filing her finger nails and stopping every few seconds to hold them up in the air and admire them. She was balancing her new purple portable phone between her sholder and her ear, listening to Holly ramble on about something she _so_ didn't care about.

"Mhm, listen I've gotta go, okay? Love ya, bye!" Marissa took ahold of the phone and pressed the 'off' button with her freshly-filed thumb-nail and sighed, as she dropped the phone on the bed and bugged-out her eyes.

She got up and walked to her make-up table. It was full of pictures of her clique. Marissa in the middle, since she was tallest, On her far left was Jaquline Secord. She had firey red hair that hung past her shoulders in loose waves. Between Marissa and Jaquline was, ofcorse, Holly Fisher. Layered blondes locks, just to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. On Marissa's right was the gorgeous Summer Roberts with dark ravenous trendills. That day she had worn her hair up in a pony-tail (which Marissa had personally thought was too harsh on her cheek bones). She had her lips in a pucker. giving the picture a personal kiss. Next to Summer was Layla, true to her name, she had dark brown hair, darker then Summers. She had hasel eyes, but you couldn't tell, since she was winking to the camera.

The girls had been friends since they met in grade 1. Ever since grade 7, though, when the rest of the girls fathers let them start wearing high designer labels, the rest of the girls had called them the DCB meaning Dior Chanel Bunch. The girls were _tres_ amused by this. In the picture, Marissa had made them all wear something Dior or Chanel. Summer had to borrow things from the rest of the group. On the picture frame was _DCB best friends forever._

Thinking back, Marissa thought about how Summer wasn't aloud to wear designer, poor girl. She thought she'd phone her. She picked up the phone, dialed Summers number, and started working away on those nails.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Daddy still not letting you buy any good clothes?"

"Gee, thanks Coop."

"Sum, you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't. I mean, I know my clothes aren't designer, but there pretty damn close. And I mean, other then a few non-Louis Vuitton purses and No-Dior dresses, we wear the same stuff. I have juicy sweat-suits and miss-sixty jeans and its _not_ like you wear Chanel to school.. often.''

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But you know there _is_ that Poor-people ball coming up like, next week. You could just use Daddys credit card and buy your own Dior. Beause, Im sorry, but you are _so_ not the same shape as me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, turning over on the couch, sitting up and taking a mouth-full of icecream.

"Well.. I'm taller then you are now. By a few inches. And you are _so_ getting boobs, fast. I mean You and Jaqie are like, C's and Layla and Holly are atleast B's while I still don't have anything... and.. well.. I'm skinnier then you are."

Summer took the spoon out of her mouth and stared at the container. Chunkey Monkey. Her favourite. "I'm not fat am I?"

"No." Marissa said imidiately.

"Your lying."

"No Im not!"

"I can so tell, Coop. Your doing that thing where you answer too quickly. Coop, am I fat?" By this time, Summer had gotten up and was now staring in the mirror, pulling skin from her face, then letting go again.

Marissa sighed on the other end. "So, sweety you aren't fat. You just.. aren't as skinny as you could be, okay?" _Yes Summer your a blimp. Look at you._

"Mm.."

"Alright. Well, Im hungry. I haven't eaten since like, Wednesday or something." Summer glanced at her calendar. It was saturday.

"Seriously, Coop?"

"Yeah, so Im gunna go eat okay? Bye swee-"

"Wait - Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gunna eat, then?"

"I dunno. An apple, or a pickle"

"Oh.. okay. Bye Coop."

Summer heard a beep, then the line went flat. She hung her phone up, and placed it back on the charger. She tied her hair back to get a good look at her face. It wasn't too round - was it? She lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach. Okay, so it wasn't as flat as Marissas - so what? She was skinnier then both Holly and Layla, and Jaqie was the same size as her.

Summer decided she wouldn't worry about her weight, she'd worry about Marissa's. Her best friend just basically told her she was anorexic (_quick A/N: This is **not** going to be another anorexia story! Don't worry!!) _and she hadn't done anything.

Oh well. She'd called her fat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Summer wore her new hot Pink Juicy sweatsuit with her new 'Brunettes Have More Fun' shirt underneath it. Sure, it was hot for California but who cares? Its juicy.

Summer walked into her last year of Newport Elementary, her head helled high, curly trendils bouncing.

The first thing she saw as she walked into the school were huge flyers reading "**Do you love to sing? To act? Come on down to the Calf at lunch tomorrow and read a part for _The Phantom of the Opera _and show us your stuff!**" "Ohmigod!" Summer squealed. She looked around and spotted Jaquline talking to Dallas Carter. She ran down the hall and told them about the flyer.

"We were just talking about it!"

"I think I'm gunna try out for La Carlotta!" Dallas told her, as if she cared.

"And you, Jaq?"

"Madame Giry. Big enough part, but not the lead. Good for me!" She flashed Summer a super-pretty super-fake smile that all the guys fell for.

"So you guys are deffinitly trying out?"

"Yep. Deffinitly." Dallas smiled at her too, and she almost gaged. Dallas had to be the most superficial girl in Newport, or even California. She talked about every single girl behind their back, then, flashed them the smile that she'd given Summer seconds ago.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Dallas, and Jaqie, you wanna come with me?" Summer bugged her eyes out a little bit, and let her head drop to her shoulder towards the door.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Dal." Jaquline gave her a quick hug, and caught up with Summer. They imidiatly started giggling. "Isn't Dallas the worst? She's so fake!" Jaqie giggled. "I know!" Summer agreed, smiling.

"So, who are you going to try out as?" Jaqie asked her, as soon as they calmed down.

"Christine."

"Summer!" Jaqie stopped dead on the last stair. "Thats the _biggest_ girl role!"

"So?"

"Can you even sing? I've never heard you!"

"Exactly!" Summer smiled at her, and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night on the phone, Marissa couldn't help but tell Summer how much of a loser she was being.

"I can't believe your gunna be in a play! Thats so.."

"Coop, shut up! I really like acting. And Jaquline's gunna be in it too!"

"Yeah, but yours is a major part, and _you can't even sing._"

"Yeah? You think that? Well, you just wait til tomorrow, **Margret** and we'll see." Margret was Marissa's _real_ first name. Marget Marissa Cooper. Summer pressed the 'off' button and threw the phone down on the bed. "Ugh!" Summer yelled. _Bitch._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer walked with confidence into the Calf the next afternoon and sat beside Jaquline. Summer was called next and she went onto the stage.

"So, who are you trying out for, Ms.Roberts?"

"Christine."

"That's a big role, Summer."

Summer just looked at them.

"Alright. When ready."

Summer took a deep breath, and started belting words out. The judges and everyone in the audience looked totally blown away. _Oh my god. What a voice._

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find.. The phantom of the opera is there, Inside my mind."

"Thats good enough. Thank you."

Summer nodded and walked out. She walked straight past Marissa, who was standing in the doorway. _Bitch._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer ran into the Calf the next morning, 10 minutes before classes were gunna start. She found exactly what she was looking for. Jaqie was there too, looking smug beside the list.

"So?"

"I'm _so_ not telling."

"Fine." Summer turned towards the list and started from the top.The smallest roles where at the top, and the biggest where at the bottom. Which ment Summers name would be very last, if it was on the list at all. She figured she'd read all the names.At the top of the page read: **The Waiting is over. Let the fantasy begin..** oh, Summer was _too_ excited. Summer skimmed over the _really_ little parts and started in the middle.

**La Carlotta - Dallas Carter**. 'Oh woo hoo, I may be working with Dallas. Great' Summer thought.

**Madame Giry - Jaquline Secord**. 'Yay! Go Jaq!'

**Vicompte Raoul de Chagny - Seth Cohen**. 'Oh my god. Seths into Musicals? I wonder if he can sing..'

**The Phantom - Luke Ward**. Summer had to laugh outloud at this one. Luke Ward? The Phantom? Main Role? Ha! And Summer had heard the guy sing. Not pretty.

And finally..

**Christine Daae - Summer Roberts. **Summer started to scream. "Yes!" She looked towards the door where Marissa was standing. Her smile faded, and she walked out of the Cafeteria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Second chapter up. I still want to write more, so if I get any reviews tonight, I may start another chapter! I just wanted to see how you guys liked this chapter before I wrote anymore. I don't really know alot about the Phantom of the Opera, but I fell inlove with the story line when I read it, and I fell inlove with the music a long while ago when my mom rented the songs on video a few years back. Anyway, REVIEW!_

_Oh - PS - Lots of SS in the next few chaps (Im gunna make them 13 for about 2 or 3 more chapters) and they have to do scenes together.. and make out.. and reherse at his house.. anyways, REVIEW!! hehe_


	3. Maybe Im Amazed

_I love this! I'm getting alot of reviews, and today I was in the car thinking of ideas. So while Im eating Chinese food, Im gunna write! Oh - an AN - This is going to be based at the end of the school year, instead of the beginning._

Chapter Three

Summer knocked slowly on Viktors door, hoping he wasn't asleep. After half a second, he answered the door. "Ms.Roberts?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. _He was sleeping.. _"Could you drive me somewhere?" Viktor nodded, and they got into the limo, Viktor speeding down Clearwater, then turning left. He stopped at the light, then sped back, down Bonne. Viktor turned down another street and soon she was at that old similar place, getting out of the limo, running up the steps and waving at Vik.

Summer had her script clutched in her left hand, and was knocking on the door with her right one. Soon enough, Seth answered the door smiling at her.

"Summer."

"Seth. Think we could rehearse?"

"Come on in."

Once they were up, safely in his room, she sat on his bed.

"Truthfully, I haven't read the script." He told her.

"Truthfully, neither have I. I just knew both our parts were huge, and.." Summer cut herself off, she'd just said _I just knew both our parts were huge _and it sounded kind of dirty. "And um, well, wanna rehearse?"

"Sure." Seth said, kind of lauging.

"Okay, so this is what it says, first page. '**The Sum-up: Christine is taken into The Angel Of Music (the theatre house) where the eager new managers warn her about The Phantom, a disfigured musical genius who haunts The Angel of Music, terrifying the ensemble of artists who work and live there.**

**When diva La Carlotta walks out on one of the biggest shows rehearsal, the managers have no choice but to put Christine into the spotlight. Her mezmerizing opening night preformance captivates both the audience and the Phantom. But he is not the only one awed by the young woman, as Christine is finding herself captivated by the theatres weathy patron - the Vicompte Raoul de Chagny. But Little did she know, the Vicompte wasn't the one who she had to lookout for.'**

"Wow." Summer was truly mezmerized.

"Yeah. So, want to find our first lines?"

"Sure." Seth and Summer both found there first scene together, and read it over. It only had one line. Seth read it.

"Christine, Come with me." He said stirnly, like it told him to. He took her hand, and pulled her a few steps away. Then he pushed her against the wall, like it told him to, and he kissed her. A long, passionate kiss.

Seth pulled away first, and Summer ducked under his arm (one was on each side of her) and blushed profusley. "Wow." She muttered, and Seth looked over at her, smiling.

"Lets start again." Summer smiled, but just as Seth was about to say his line, Summer stopped him.

"Maybe we should rehearse right here." Summer said, pointing to a spot in the script. It was afew chapters later, where Christine was hugging Raouls chest, crying, telling him how the Phantom was obsessed with her, followed her around, wouldn't let her go..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a surprise.." Neil said, coming out of his room with a bag behind his back.

Summer imidately sat up on the couch, not paying anymore attention to Cher Horowitz.

Neil showed her the bag and Summer knew what it was. "Yes!" Summer squeeled.

"Well, I thought it was about time. Open the box."

Summer took the box, and opened it to see a shining new flip-camera-phone. She took it out of the box, only to see it wasn't the only thing in there. "Ahh!" She shrieked, picking up the shining platnum card. "A credit card?"

"Well, it has a limit, but its for you to buy a new dress for saturday night."

"Thanks, Daddy! What made you change your mind?''

Neil just shrugged it off, and went into the other room, humming along the way.

_Whatever._

Summer sat back down on the couch, trying to program her cellphone. She tapped in a few numbers, and waited for someone on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Coop, guess what Im calling you on?"

"Chad Michael Murrays chest hair?"

"Coop."

"I don't know Sum, what?"

"My new cellphone!"

"Whoop-de-shit. I got my first when I was 5. I thought you were mad at me, anyways."

"Well, I was. But - it was for a lame reason and -"

"What, the same dorko reason that you like to sing in operas?"

"Hello! Luke _your boyfriend_ is the lead role. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah. Thank god I'm here or he might be gay."

"And Jaquline or Dallas or _me_. What does that say about us?"

"Well, Jaqie has a boyfriend, Dallas has a boyfriend.... maybe you could hook-up with Seth Cohen and save yourselves from.. gayicy. Anyways, I'm going shopping with Layla now. Bye."

Summer pressed 'off' and started to scream. "BITCH!" She yelled. She picked the phone up again, and dialed Jaqie and Hollys numbers. "Hey girls. Wanna go shopping?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer giggled as she picked up her chop sticks, dug them into her Vegtable Chow Mein and wispered 'show me again?' into his ear.

He took her hand, and her fingers, showing her where to place them, and how to pick food up.

"Jeez Summer, haven't you ever had chinese before?"

"Well, yeah, _duh_, but I always use a fork.Or a spoon."

"A spork, huh?"

Summer giggled again, as she shoved the Chow Mein in her mouth.She walked over to Seth's stario and put in her favourite cd (The Valley, Mix 2) and turned it to number 15.

Seth looked up at her, a noodle sticking out of his mouth.

"Dance with me."

Seth took her in his arms, and looked at her like he never wanted to let her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. Third Chapter done. What did you guys think, because Im not sure Im happy with the way it turned out. _

_REVIEW!! Thanks._


	4. Cat Fights

_Thanks for the reviews. I love them :). I hope you guys weren't disipointed in the last chapter. Here goes nothing.._

Chapter Four

Summer and Seth parted lips, as the croud roared and cheered, aplauding their efforts. The curtain went down, and Summer and Seth smiled at each other. They held hands with eachother, and the people on their other sides (Luke on Summers left, Dallas on Seth's right) as the curtain went up, and they bowed, flowers getting throw at them.

The curtain went back down, and everyone split up, getting undressed out in the open.

_Woah._

Summer walked back stage, and started taking off her dress, trying to hide herself from her castmates. She quickly put on her _new_ Miss Sixty faded jeans and a Juicy t-shirt, and went to find Seth.

"Hey, Cohen. So I was thinking. I'm having Dallas, Holly and Jaquline over. Wanna come? There will be chinese.."

"No thanks, Sum. Your friends don't exactly.. care for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Holly wouldn't approve."

"So? Your a better friend then she is!"

Seth smiled. "Really?"

"Totally. Just come. They'll love you."

"Fine."

Summer giggled, and pulled his arm towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass the Orange beef, will ya Cohen?"

"Yes Ma'am." He handed over the container, as he grabbed for the mu-shu pork.

"So Seth." Dallas started, through a mouth-ful of Moo Goo Gay Pan "You did a totally stellar job tonight. You rock at acting."

"Thanks." He smiled. He piled some more Chow Mein onto his plate and looked over at Summer, who was still having a hard time with her chopsticks.

He smiled, and dug into his Chow Mein.

_Summer - I love you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer walked into Seth's backyard, along side him. She was wearing a gorgeous black Prada dress, with diamond crusted Manolo Blahniks. Seth was in old hand-me-down jeans and a blaiser. They stopped at the stairs to look at the sparkling lights before them. Summers eye caught something green overhead.

"Hey Cohen."

"Hmm?" He said, looking over at her. Summers pointing finger was, infact, pointed high in the air. He followed it to what had caught her eye moments ago. Mistletoe. Mistletoe? _Mistletoe??_

"Why is there mistletoe here in June?" Summer asked.

"Beats me."

"Well, we can't break the law, now, Cohen, can we?"

"No, I guess not." A smirk playing on his face.

Summer leaned in to kiss him, but it was less then he had expected.. or wanted. It was just a peck on the cheak. But, he'd settle for it.

Summer pulled on his hand as a new song started. "Hey Cohen, its our song!"

Maybe Im Amazed started up in the background. They started dancing on the floor, right next to Luke and Marissa.

Summer decided to ignore her, maybe she'd just go away. She put her head on Seth shoulder, and closed her eyes. But, soon the song was over.. and Summer had to face reality again. And the reality was, Marissa was inches away from her, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Yes?" Summer asked. Hey - if Marissa could be a total bitch, so could Summer.

"Where did you get those shoes?"

Summer rolled her eyes and marched off. She _so _hated Marissa.

Marissa, ofcorse just _had_ to follow. Summer sat down at a table, sipping on her virgin-bloody mary. Marissa sat down next to her.

There was food infront of Marissa's place, but she pushed it away, and turned her nose up at it.

Summer saw it, and smiled. "So, Coop - tell me. Do you_ enjoy _being anorexic?"

Marissa look at her, and gave her the dirtiest look posible.

"Whore!" Summer called after her, as quietly as she could.

Seth came up behind her and sat where Marissa once was. "Nice."

A smile spread over Summers face. "I try."

**And Thats when They knew. Best friends forever.. or so they thought.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_okay. I KNOW that was the shortest chapter yet, but im gunna make the next one Long. Next chapter is where they turn 14 and go into highschool, but its gunna be like, the very end of august. I'm also gunna make it so that Ryan comes then._


	5. I'll be the one to protect you from

_Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I hope you had a good new years. I did. On New Years day, I went to see Phantom of the Opera and it was AMAZING!! seriously, you guys go out and see it!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

Summer took the fork, placed it carefully in the cake, and put the piece in her mouth. It was Summers birthday, and it was being held in Seth Cohens backyard. She got a Louis Vuitton purse from Layla, Curious purfume from Sandy and Kirsten, a lightblue Juicy sweatsuit from her dad, the Valley, season two dvds from Holly, new Chanel earings from Dallas, and black and read stelletoe Manolo's from Jaquline. And Seth? Seth was just about to give Summer her present, when Kirsten heard the phone ring, dashed inside, and brought the phone out. It was for Summer.

"Julie." Kirsten wispered, and Summer nodded, taking the phone so carefully from Kirsten she thought she'd drop it.

"Hello?"

"Summer, It's Julie. Marissa and her father were in a car accident, dear. Come over."

"You sound pretty.. calm."

"Well, thats because she's safe here. She's not in the hospital."

"Pardon?"

"Marissa, dear. She's here at home, and thats calming. She wants to see you. You'll come over, yes?"

"I guess so.."

"Great." Julie hung up without saying goodbye.

Summer turned around and handed the phone back to Kirsten.

"Look, you guys, I have to go. I'm really sorry. Thanks for the party you guys." And with that, Summer turned on her heal and ran for the door.

Seth, of corse, ran after her. "Summer, wait? Why are you leaving, you never even got your present!"

"I'm sorry Seth! I need to go, Marissa needs me!"

But before Seth could question further, Summer was out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer knocked on the door hurridly when she heard a weak 'come in' from the living room.

Summer opened the door carefully, and stepped in, only to feel eggs and cold dogfood fall on her head, and go down her shirt.

"Wow, Summer. I knew those boobs would be good for something, you know since no guy will, but I never thought you'd become a human dogbowl. God, Summer I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't think you were this pathetic, to come running back to me. You're even pathedic enough to believe that was actually my mom on the phone."

"If I'm so pathetic, then why is everyone you _thought_ was your friend over at my party? Layla, Holly, Jaqie, Dallas, we're all there. Not you. You know why? Because your a bitch."

"And you're a whore. You have to do poor old Seth Cohen just to make someones parents throw you a party, since yours wont. Theyre never there. And _You know why? _Because they don't love you Summer. No one does. And No one ever will." Marissa smiled, a scary, fake smile.

"My mom loves me."

"_Loved_ Summer, _Loved._ You have to remember sweety, _she's dead._"

Marissa walked up, and slammed the door in her face.

Summer ran all the away home. And as soon as she could, she cried. She cried all night long. She didn't get up for supper, or when her Dad knocked on the door telling her Seth was on the phone for her. The only time she got up, was to put on the least-happy song she had. She put her A Perfect Circle cd (it was a gift from a grandmother who hardly knew her) and she put 10 on repeat. 'Counting bodys like sheep to the rythm of the wardrums'. She liked it because it sounded like the guy was screaming 'ow!' at the top of his lungs. And at the end he was yelling 'go to sleep' in a scrambled mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Summer woke up, she still had her clothes on, and her music was still playing, on repeat.

'Marissa is such a bitch. I hate her, I can't believe she made me leave Cohens house just to... Cohen!'

Summer got up, dressed and got Viktor to drive her straight there. Ofcorse, she still had 'Counting Bodies like sheep to the rythm of the war drums' in her head, so she was trying to sing it outloud. It was hard though.

As soon as Viktor pulled up, Summer was out the door and ringing the bell.

Seth answered it, looking sad.

''Seth, I'm so, so sorry about yesterday. Honest to god. If I could take back those few seconds, I would but I can't and I'm so so sor-''

''Summer, its okay!" Seth laughed. ''But you never opened your present. Wanna do that now?"

Summer nodded, waved at Viktor, and stepped inside. They went up the staircase, and up to Seths room where the wrapped up square was still sitting on his bed.

He held the present out to her. "This is for you."

Summer smiled, took it and wripped it open. "oh my god!" she murmered. It was a golden-framed picture of Summer's mother holding Summer as a baby, standing next to Kirsten holding Seth. "Seth!" Summer squeeled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I LOVE it!"

She leaped on Seth, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, she turned his head with her hand, and kissed him, on the lips, slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_done. short, i know. but did u think that was totally stupid? Cuz i did. REVIEW_


	6. This is the attention you deserve!

_Thank you for ideas Brodey. I hope people review!_

Chapter 6

**Knock. Knock, knock.**

"Seth?" Rosa called in some accent that Seth couldn't place.

She knocked on the door again, and then stepped in, to see two shirts on the ground, around two pairs of feet and she looked up, shocked to see Seth holding a young girl in his arms, with both their shirts off. Summer turned around to see Rosa, and ran out the door, just before grabbing her shirt off the ground and slipping it on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Summer got into her room, her phone rang and she looked at her caller i.d. Seth.

"Hello?" She asked shyly.

"Hey. I'm so, so sorry."

"Its okay. I guess I should get used to it, huh?"

Seth just laughed. "So, you know how Marissa.."

"I'm trying to forget."

"Right. Well, how does revenge sound?"

"Do tell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer knocked on Seths door, dufflebag in hand. He answered it and they raced upstairs together. She took out the box of sleeping pills from her dufflebag and got the cellphone out, too.

"Hey, Riss? Hi, yeah. I have something for you. I'll be over in 10." She snapped the phone shut, and turned to Seth.

"10? It'll take like, 2."

"She shouldn't know Im at your house. It might ruin everything!"

"Alright. So what are you going to say again?"

"I'm going to say that I dropped my purse earlier, and that I need it back."

"Okay. And what if she doesn't have a drink."

"Then we'll just have to wait about an hour later."

"I hope she has a drink."

"Me too."

Summer gave three pills to Seth, and read the back of the box. 'Takes 30 minutes to work. Maximum, 5, minum 1.'

Seth nodded, and they walked out of his house. Summer quickly looked at the clock. 11:02.

They raced over to Marissas, and Seth stood in the shrubbs next to her door, in the shaddows.

Summer rang the doorbell, moving her body nervously.

"Be quiet! My parents are asleep!" Marissa hissed, as she opened the door. She sipped on her Diet Sprite. Summer smiled to herself.

"Here. Let me take that for you." Summer said, taking the sprite and putting it on her doorstep. She pushed Marissa back inside, before she could say anything else, and closed the door.

Seth took out his tiny flashlight, and shone it on Marissa's soda, carefully opening the 3 tablets of Sleepingpills and emptying them into her soda. Then, he took out a straw and sturred it. Then, he shut off his light, and went back to his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why are you here?" Marissa asked impatiently, tapping her foot. "I'm really thursty. Will you get my Sprite from the doorstep?"

"Sure.." Summer walked over to the door, bend down and hissed as softly as possible: "Seth?" Once she knew it was safe, she got the soda, and gave it back to Marissa.

She took a sip, and then a gulp, and then another, finishing it off. "So why are you here?"

"My purse. I think I dropped it. Here. Earlier."

"No. You didn't. You didn't have a purse with you."

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Now, I'm tired, and bored. Bye."

Summer rolled her eyes, and let herself out. She stood on the step for a second, listening to hear if Marissa would lock the door or not.

She didn't.

So, Summer raced towards Cohens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer knocked on the door lightly, hoping Seth would hear her. She didn't want to knock too loudly, she knew that the Cohens were already in bed.

Sure enough, Seth was standing there, and let her in. They both went to his room where they changed into Black jogging pants, and black hoodies, and Summer put her hair in a bun, while Seth put a hat over his.

They stepped into the Cohens backyard. It was still full with balloons. They stepped into an area next to the Poolhouse, where you could clearly see into Marissa and the Coopers bedrooms.

Seth and Summer watched as the lights in every room went out except for Marissa's. Hers went on, and they saw as she went into a drawer, pulled out chanel pajamas and.. pulled her pants down. Summer watched as Seths lips formed a smile, and Summer hung her head. Seth saw it, and bit his lip.

Her light went out, and the flash of her TV went on.

"Great, what do we do know?" Summer said, no amusement in her voice.

"Now? Now, we wait."

"I get bored easily!" Summer pouted.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea.." Summer wrapped her arms around Seths neck, and kissed him as passionately as she could.

Seth broke away, and in a husky voice he said "Maybe we should talk about this.. us.."

"Um, okay."

"Are we going to be a couple or not?"

"I dunno, Seth. I like being friends, we can just hang out."

"Yeah, but you apparently enjoy makingout with me too."

"Yeah. But what if we did something.. wrong? And then, there was something wierd going on between us, and we could never be the same again!"

"Something weirder then now? I'm not sure if thats gunna happen, Summer."

"Yeah, but.."

"Its okay, Summer. You don't have to choose.''

"Okay.. Did Rosa tell your parents?"

"I don't think so. If she had, I would have heard about it!"

"Okay." Summers eyes drifted back to Marissas room, which, the TV had gone out in.

"Lets go." She wispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and Seth both hopped the fence, and tried the backdoor first. It opened, and they tiptoed as quietly as they could, up to Marissas room. Summer got the scizzors out, and snipped off chunks of her hair, little bits falling everywhere. Then she got out the green dye, and squirted it all over her head. She giggled softly. Then, she got out the shaving cream, and grabbed it on one of Marissa's eyebrows. She took the razor out of her bag, and quickly shaved over it. Then, for her last trick, she got out her permanent marker and wrote BITCH! on her forehead.

They raced quickly but quietly down the stairs, and out the back door, leaving just as they came in. Once they got into Seths room, they corupted in giggles and laughter on his bed.

"Shes gunna look like shit tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I know. Hows she gunna fix this one?" Seth agreed.

"Cohen, we need sleep. Set your alarm for 4:30 tomorrow morning, our parents can't catch us!

"Yeah. But, you know she will know it was us, right?''

"I don't care. It was so worth it."

"It was worth it to hear you laugh again."

Summer stared at him, took his chin in her hand, and lifted his face into a kiss, once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was it. Hate it? Love it? Was it just okay? REVIEW!_


	7. Revenge is Sweet

_I'll write so that I dont leave ya hanging. This chapter will be finishing off the 14, and then onto the 15!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7

After Seth and Summer woke up at 4:30, to get Summer home, Seth told himself he'd be sleeping until 2.

That didn't happen. Seth got to sleep til 10 until a shrill shreak came out of the house nextdoor. Marissa Cooper.

Seth rolled his eyes, thinking marissa had just broken a nail or something. Until he remembered about lastnight. He smiled, shot up in bed, got dressed, grabbed his skateboard and was on the street in 2 point 2 seconds.

"Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"The little bitch!"

"Well, Your forehead says thats you."

"You know who I mean!"

"No, Sorry I don't. Now I have to go. Oh, by the way, nice eyebrows.. brow.. one. Only one."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Summer asked, as she picked up her cellphone and held it to her ear.

"Summer, you fucking bitch. I hate you!"

"Why, what did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did!" Marissa hissed.

"No. I don't. Maybe its just your guilty contence."

Summer hung up the phone, then called Seth's number.

"I'm coming over. We need to talk this through!"

"Okay?" Seth asked, but Summer had already hung up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa saw Summer heading towards Seths house, so she got out her eyeliner, drew a fake eyebrow, put on a hat, and hurried to Summers, two pant cans in her hand.

Luckily, no one was there when Marissa got there. She raced up to Summers room, opened a paintcan and found a space on the wall.

**Revenge is sweet, eh Summer?**

Then Marissa went to the next space of wall.

**You just wait for it. Its coming. **

Then, Marissa took the picture Seth got Summer for her birthday and ripped it into shreads. She carefully glued the part of Summers moms head, and an old picture of Summer, far away from eachother on the wall. Then, she took out a permanent marker, and wrote:

**Just like normal, eh Summer? Except, in real life, you can't see her. And you can't feel, or touch her. Because she's dead. And your a slut, and thats why she wouldn't love you, even if she wasn't dead.**

Marissa stood back to look at her handiwork. Pretty good. Now only if she could think of revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, Im not sure if this is how I want to leave my 14-years. You guys review and tell me if I should move onto the 15years or not, yet._


	8. All of This

_Okay, heres the next chapter, things have changed a bit, theyre 15 now and.. we'll, read on.._

Chapter 8

"Summer, hurry up!" Seth whined, as Summer pukered up in the mirror, put on another layer of lipgloss, and fluffed up her already oversized hair.

Throughout the summer, Marissa had been sent to an allgirls summer camp. Summer had all summer to realize how much she missed Marissa. So, the first thing she did? Sleep over at Marissas house.

Summer only hung out with Seth on the weekends, and in any classes she didn't have with Marissa.

"Seth, I just wanna look pretty.." Summer pouted back.

"You do."

"Thanks. Now, lets go."

"Do you really think its a good idea? You know these people don't accept me..."

"These people?"

"Water polo players."

"I'll be there Seth."

"With me, or Marissa?"

"Marissa isn't even gunna be there."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well, shes not. Now, your mom, driving, yes?"

"Uhh no. I'll call a cab."

"A cab? Ew!"

"Summer!"

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you, Im not fitting in." Seth hissed into Summers ear.

"You just need to loosen up!" Summer handed him a beer, as she took on for herself and she dragged him onto the dance floor, her itty bitty skirt flooshing as she walked, showing her boy-cut panties as she walked. And Seth just couldn't help but stare.

Summer finished off her beer, and grabbed two more, one for Seth and one for herself, and, already, Seth began to loosen up. As did Summer. She took off her halter, threw it across the room and screamed "Everybody get naked!"

Seth burried himself into her neck, as someone put on a hiphop song and they started grinding. Summer grabbed two more beers, poured them down her throat and was instantly trashed. Seth was drunk too, and they found there way upstairs.

Summer closed the door, and pushed Seth onto the bed.

"This is one hell of a party Summer."

"Its about to get even better." She took off her skirt, and kicked off her shoes, climbing ontop of Seth and she undid his pants.

"Summer what are you _doing_?" He wispered.

"Having fun." A smile creeped onto her face and she threw his pants across the room. She took off her bra, and then his boxers, and then her panties.

"_Summer."_ He wispered, again.

"_What_?" She wispered back, as she started to kiss him.

"Are we going to?"

She nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sat up in her bed, and looked at the clock. 3:30. Pm. _Shit._ She got up, then looked down. She was wearing her bra, and a skirt. And that was it. And then, she looked beside her foot. Cohen. Cohen? _Cohen! _"Oh my god." Summer wispered to herself. "Oh no." She sat back down. "No.."

She stood up again, and kicked Seth gently. She waited for him to stirr but he didn't. She kicked him a bit harder, and then when he still didn't get up, she kicked him again. Hard.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Shut up!" Summer hissed. "I don't know if my Dads here and if he is I can _so_ not explain why your here, we slept til 3:30 and Im not wearing underwear!"

"Summer do you really think your Dad would notice that?"

"Okay, Im putting on pajamas going down stairs and if hes not here your leaving!"

"And if he is Im staying?"

"No. Your climbing out the window. Ofcourse your fucking staying!"

"Summer do _not_ start being a bitch to me do you understand? I stuck by you all summer as you ditched me for the bitch who doesn't know what it means to be a friend. I am not the one who initiated _anything_ lastnight and I am not the one who left her underwear in someones house lastnight okay? So do _not_ bitch at me!"

Summer bit her lip, and left the room. She came back a minute later with tears in her eyes and wispered "Hes not here."

Seth nodded, and left. Just like that. Once the door was shut, she wispered, "We didn't use a condom, Cohen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Seth sat in the corner at lunch, at a table he could see Marissas table from. First, Holly sat down, then Luke, then Marissa and Summer sat down, followed by a guy Seth didn't know. He sat next to Summer and hugged her, and Summer turned and looked at Seth. Then, she turned back and started making out with mystery-man.

Seth got up and walked out of the Cafeteria, giving Summer a look of discust.

He walked past a group of girls.

"So, are you going to Hollys party tonight?"

"Why is she having one on monday?"

"I don't know, but she is. Be there. Its at 8."

Seth smiled, and went to his locker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth grabbed a beer, and opened it. He scanned the room. He saw potentials, but then found a perfect girl. Holly Fischer. Sure, she was a little - alot - out of his leauge, but it had to be somebody that was up to Summer, Marissa standards. Not somebody like Seth. Someone - popular. Someone drunk. And Holly Fischer was _deffinitly _drunk.

He handed holly the beer, and she took it smiling. "I'll be right back." He wispered, and she nodded. This was going well, he thought. She didn't scream, or punch him, or get Luke or Collin after him.

He went back to the 'beer station' and got 3 beers out of the case. He downed two, and then brought the last one over to Holly.

_With all of this I feel now  
Everything inside of my heart_

"There you are!" she slurred.

"Lets dance." He said, feeling the beer kicking in.

_It all just seems to be how  
Nothing I feel pulls at me at all_

Again, it was hiphop, and they started to grind just as Seth noticed Summer looking their way.

_Again I wait for this to pull apart  
To break my time in two_

He started to kiss Holly. It didn't feel right. He ran his hands threw her hair, and deepened the kiss, and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

_Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you_

He broke away first, and looked at Holly. She was smilling.

_Use me Holly come on and use me  
_

Then, he looked back, towards Summer. She was crying.

_We know where we go_

Once she saw him, looking at her, she ran. And then, he hear the door slam.

_Use me Holly come on and use me_

Seth put his head down, and felt Hollys arm on his shoulder.

_We go where we know_

"Lets go upstairs" Holly wispered.

_She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you  
I'm always wanting you_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay. Review. All of This - Blink 182. Review!!  
_


	9. Im Not Okay

_Next Chap. this isn't going to be a pregnancy ficlet, dont worry. This is going to be second to last chapter._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Summer would you wait!" Seth called, running down the street, chasing after Summer.

"No!" She screamed behind her, and tried to run faster in the rain, but she slipped on the wet road and tumbled down.

Seth knelt down beside Summer, helped her up and held her left hand. "Summer. Talk to me! You can't make out with some random at school, and the hate me for dancing with someone."

"Shes one of my bestfriends and you don't even care about her.." Summer muttered.

"And you. You'll have sex with me one day, and then make out with another guy the next?"

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do!"

"Scared of what Summer?"

Summer looked down, and then looked back up at Seth, tears spilling down her face.

"What if Im pregnant?" She wispered.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant. You know when babies come flying out of girls vaginas and make the whole big enough to shove a watermellon up there?"

"Summer."

"Sorry..." She muttered. "What am I going to do if I am?"

"But your not.. how could you be?"

"Have you not taken Sex Ed?"

"Didn't we.. use one?"

Summer shook her head.

"God..." Seth shook his head to, and then put a hand on Summers sholder. She hugged him, and cried into his neck.

"Summer, its going to be okay. Its only -" Seth looked at his watch - " 9:30. We can call Plan Parenthood and make an appointment for early tomorrow morning. Okay? It's going to be."

"My Dads gone tonight... can you come over?"

"No, My Mom'd freak. You can come over, and sleep in the poolhouse though, like you used to.."

Summer smiled. "Okay... Let's just go get some clothes though, okay?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Summer stepped into the waiting room, and Seth looked at the clock. 8:40. They were 10 minutes late. They went straight into the office and Seth said "Roberts."

The secretary nodded, and let them into room. Soon, the doctor came in, with a plastic cup.

"Hello... Summer, Roberts?" She looked down at her papered clipboard and then looked up at Summer quizically, obviously amazed at how young she was.

"Yes."

"Oh, 'kay... well, we need to take a urine sample to dectect wether or not your pregnant, you can go into the washroom.."

Summer nodded , took the cup and then went into the bathroom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everytime Summer heard the phone ring, she pounced on it, and, everytime it wasn't Plan Parenthood she hung up on the person, even one time, acidentally, her father. But he didn't call back. Oh well. Actaully, by now, she was getting pretty pissed. They said they'd call by 12:00. And what was it now? 12:12. Okay, shut up.

Then, the phone rang. "Hello?" An out-of-breath Summer asked.

"Hello, Summer Roberts?"

"Yes?"

"This is Plan Parenthood, Julie Speaking. We have the results of your test."

"And...?"

"You aren't pregnant."

"Thank you!"

Summer ran out of her house, and ran straight, for seven blocks, until she reached the Cohen house, panting and out of breath.

"Summer?"

"Are your parents home?"

"No."

"I'm not pregnant!"

Seth smiled, picked her up by her weist and spun her around.

"Thank god, I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

"What?"

"Ya know, we're 15 we can't be having kids yet Summer.."

"Well, I know but would you have supported us?"

"Ofcorse, you know I would have..."

"Seth.. I think, this was a sign... That we shouldn't be together..."

"What?"

"I think, if I was pregnant we were ment to be.. and, If not.. we weren't. So I guess we weren't."

"Summer, don't say that."

"I'm sorry.." Summer leaned in, kissed his cheak, and ran off.

"Summer wait!"

She kept running.

"Please!"

And she was gone, around the corner, and out of his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Done. Well, this chapter. Next is the last. I might even do it tonight, if I get enough reviews. But the next chapter is just really going to sum up what this chapter hasn't, because then it just goes onto where the TV show started._

_Review._


	10. The End!

_So this is my last chapter, its probably gunna be really crappy, so sorry in advance but look for my new fic, itll be up later tonight im sure, or tomorrow. _

Chapter 10

Seth went through the letters scattered around his bed, looking at all 7 induvidually once again. Sometimes he read different sentences from each one, and them together. Sometimes they wouldn't make any sence at all, and sometimes he was a little freaked out by how great they sounded together. Once he just closed his eyes and his finger landed on random words. Once he chose 13 words. They came out to form the sentence 'I miss you ,I wish we could still be together. I love you.'

They were all letters to Summer. It had been almost 7 months now since she'd talked to him. He'd never sent her the letters. He'd just needed to get out all the feelings. He put them back in the shoebox, shoved it under his bed, and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, What are we having for supper?"

"Um, your father and I are going out. So whatever you want." Kirsten smiled, and patted her son on the back and took a sip of her coffee. "Why don't you go see what Ryan wants?"

Seth nodded, and slipped on his flip-flops. He headed down to the poolhouse and knocked on the poolhouse door. He slipped in and saw Ryan catching up on one of Seths comicbooks - or, he would have been if he wasn't sleeping.

"RYAN!" Seth said, casually as he smiled to himself. He watched as Ryan writhed out of his sleep.

"What?" He grumbled

"What do you want for supper, the 'rentals are leaving us."

"Ugh, umm yeah, about that, Im going over to Marissas."

"Oh."

"You can come if you want..."

"Third wheel.. not really me.."

"No, no, Summer will be there too. So really, if you don't come, someone will be the third wheel. So come. Please?" By this time Ryan had gotten up, and was grabbing a towel for his up-coming shower.

"Sure. I'll go tell mom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hi... Seth." Marissa said, giving him a dirty look, and letting both inside.

"Summer look whos here!" Marissa said, bugging out her eyes.

"Hey, Im Summer..''

"Uh I know."

"What?"

"Its Seth."

Summer looked at him blankly.

"Seth Cohen."

Nothing.

"We shaved off Marissas eyebrow two years ago... she poured dog food on you... she ripped up the picture of our mothers and us together when we were babies and wrote all over your walls with black paint?"

Nothing.

"Summer we had sex 7 and a half months ago at Hollys Pool party!"

Marissa and Ryans jaws dropped and Summers eyes bugged.

"Right."

"You know what Summer? I don't know why I even came here tonight. We were best fucking friends and now you can't even remember me? Fuck you!"

Seth raced out of the house, and slammed the door behind him. Summer looked down, and then raced after Seth.

"Seth wait!"

"No Summer, Ive done enough waiting!"

"Seth, I didn't forget who you were, I new exactly who was walking through that door tonight, I just.. I didn't think I could face you. Its been too long."

"Whos fault is that? Im the one who called you everyday for a month straight, and everysingle time.. everysingle time, Summer, your Dad would call your name, you'd yell "Okay!" and then when he hung up, you did too."

"Seth -"

"No. Its my turn to talk. This has been bottled up for almost 8 months. I came to your house once Summer and you know what? Your the one who turned off the light in your room, and peered out your window until I was gone, not even coming down once to see what I wanted."

"What did you want, Seth? We're from two different worlds, it never could have worked..."

"I came to give you a copy of the picture Marissa ruined. Thats what. Because I knew it ment so much to you."

Seth looked at her one more time, and turned to walk away.

"Seth! Seth, come back!"

"What?"

Summer sighed.

"I think about you, us, every second. But this is highschool and its important and.." she sighed again. "and I can't do anything about it. Not yet. I'm really sorry."

"Well Im not. 'Cuz its made me see what a real bitch you've become." And with that, Seth turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_knock knock knock_

"Go away!" Summer said. She was in her bed, surrounded by used kleenex, and about 4 empty kleenex boxes, 2 full ones. The Valley was on her tv screen. It was a sad eppisode about Karens boyfriend Jake leaving on his plane. He said he was going to Hawaii, but really he was just on a friends boat in the harbor.

_knock knock knock_

"Go away!" Summer screamed, followed by an outburst of hystarical crying.

"Sum, its me." Marissa called.

"Oh. Coop. Come in."

Marissa came in and sat on Summers bed. She was holding a shoebox.

"Here sweety. Ryan found these under Seths bed, I think you should read them." Marissa got up, and let herself out.

Summer sat up, and looked in the box. It was filled with paper, and messy scribbley writting. She picked up a letter labeled ONE and read it.

She picked up the next one, and read that one too, and then the next until she read all of them. And then she read them all again. She got up, and got in her jeep, heading straight to Seths.

She got out, not even realizing her lips were pouting, her mascara was dried onto her cheekbones in long streeky lines, and her hair was messy. She was in a white tanktop and checkered pajamas.

She rang the Cohens doorbell several times, before Seth answered it.

"Summer."

"Seth, listen. I want you. I always have. Please forgive me, I don't care about school or Holly or Marissa or anything just please say you want to be with me too."

Seth went straight for the lips. He put his hand in her hair, weaving his way through the tangles and cupping his hand on the back of her head.

'' I love you, Cohen.''

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:o Im done!! So, its not exactly following the show, but who cares? everyone said they wanted to see them together, so I made the people happy. And that would be you. Was it good? Remember thats the end of it all! lol. Hope it didn't suck, and I pleased :o. Lol REVIEW!!_


End file.
